Lady Love
by RodIldKitsune
Summary: Sango leaves the gang, and stumbles upon Sess. When the dog demon begrudgingly asks Sango to sit Rin, she willingly accepts. But can a relationship develop, or will her love for Miroku stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters that go with it… LOL. But I LOVE THE SHOW!_**

_**A/n: All right, this is more of an experiment than anything else. That's why this chapter is so short, but I promise, if it gets a good response I'll keep it up k? My sister convinced me into doing this, so, well, here it is…**_

"Shut up!" Sango cried, hands slamming against her ears.

She had never expected this to happen, never be in this position. Tears flowed freely down her sun-kissed cheeks, her muddy brown eyes shut tight in a grimace. Surely what she was hearing couldn't be true. She had to be imagining this.

She had to…

"Sango, please let me explain!"

"No!" she screeched, shoving herself away from Miroku, "you've done more than enough explaining!"

She pulled Hirakotsu onto her shoulder, and turned away from Miroku. She couldn't stare at him anymore, couldn't hear what he was saying. She felt so betrayed, her mind clouded.

"Kirara!"

The demon cat immediately bounded for her, two tails slashing the air. Using only one hand, the demon slayer slung herself onto her feline companion, and mounted cleanly.

"Sango! Where are you going?" Miroku pleaded, taking a step towards her.

"HIRAKOTSU!" she yelled, sending her giant boomerang in the monk's direction.

He fell to the ground, her weapon barely missing him as it looped back and returned to its owner. And though his lip trembled with the need to scream at her, he kept silent, watching the girl race off.

"I didn't do it," Miroku whispered, defeated, " I didn't get that girl pregnant…"

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru look!"

The dog demon's amber eyes shifted down to the young human girl, lacking compassion.

After making sure his eyes were on her, she grabbed the hem of her kimono, and lifted it up, revealing the flesh of her inner thigh.

Jaken glanced over, and his jaw immediately dropped, face burning red.

"Rin you indecent adolescent! Cover yourself when amidst our lord!"

Rin quickly yanked down the cloth, eyes falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know but…"

"Ignorance is no exemption you insolent brat!"

Rin turned beet red, fingers fiddling amongst themselves. Sesshomaru-sama glanced at his toadish minion.

"Jaken. Do not raise your voice at Rin. She knows not what she's doing is wrong."

But Master…" Jaken stammered, taken aback.

Sesshomaru paused. "Enough Jaken."

The reptile-like imp shut his mouth, and focused on the staff in his hands. Rin took the moment to her advantage, and pulled at the white sleeve of Sess's hatori.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I really need to show you."

He stopped, and stooped down to her height. She glanced over at Jaken, then back at the youkai before lifting her robes again.

This time, Sesshomaru stared at a purplish bruise, a red gash slicing through the middle. Jaken gasped.

"My Lord, what is that?"

"A cut," he replied, rising to his full height, "and it seems to be infected."

"Infected? Is it serious?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and continued walking.

Kids…

Rin easily drew up beside him.

"The strange thing is," she bubbled, "it doesn't hurt!"

_WOOSH!_

The two watched in awe as the Lord of the Western Lands lifted to the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the girl questioned, peering through the treetops.

­

* * *

Kirara growled as she dodged the sudden flash of green light. Sango's head lifted from it's nuzzled position in her friend's fur. Tears smeared her face as the back of her hand wiped at her eyes.

And as if someone switched her on, she realized what was happening, and reached for her weapon. … And let it drop.

"If you're going to kill me, " she whispered, giving up, "do it now."

Sesshomaru landed on the nearest tree branch and leapt into the air again, landing softly on the two-tailed demon cat's back. She growled, but did nothing more.

"You're that slayer woman with my half-wit brother aren't you?"

Sango nodded.

"Shame." He snorted before bounding back to the ground again.

Sango relaxed back into Kirara's fur, relieved.

"Shame is right."

She petted Kirara gently before adding, "Ok girl, let's find camp for the night."

* * *

Sesshomaru landed beside Rin, who stared at him, gawk-eyed. How disappointed he was to see it was simply the slayer and not his half-brother. How he longed for a good fight. And seeing the condition the woman was in, it was obvious that she was in no condition to be up against this Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru look!"

He turned to see Rin balancing on Ah-Un, slowly walking across it's back.

"Get down Rin." Sesshomaru said blandly, looking away.

He then realized, that it was also a shame that the woman was with the others, because he realized now, that Rin was in dire need of a female figure. Something he could not give.

"OW!" Rin cried, landing on the ground.

"NEXT TIME YOU'LL LISTEN TO OUR LORD WHEN HE TELLS YOU TO GET DOWN!"

Rin rubbed her backside, grinning goofily.

Sesshomaru looked away and winced. Maybe the situation was worse then he thought.

**_A/N: Alright, that's it. Remember to R&R PLZ! I hope you liked it, and I promise to add more soon if this thing does well. Arigatou. _. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters that go with it… LOL. But I LOVE THE SHOW!_**

The flames flickered steadily, dancing about in a wild motion. They made her face glow a bright red, than shade to a tan orange as her eyes glazed over. Lost in thought, Sango didn't hear the sounds that approached her, or the eyes that searched for her. She was alone. She felt incomplete.

"Miroku…"

The word slipped out unconsciously, in a faint-monotone whisper.

"Mew!"

The soft, high-pitched whimper snapped her to reality, and she looked down at her feline companion.

"Hello Kirara. Are you hungry?"

Kirara mewed a simple reply, and Sango slipped her a piece of the fish she had. She sighed.

"Now what Kirara?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

She snapped around, brown eyes narrowing. Who was that?

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou stood in front of her, face defiant, but golden eyes full of worry.

"Sango." He acknowledged, walking over to her.

Sango quickly looked away; her heart pounded in her chest. She knew he would come. She knew…

"You've wasted your time coming." Sango muttered, patting the small Kirara.

Inuyasha didn't reply, but took a seat across from Sango. He wished Kagome was there, she'd better handle this situation, but he was faster, and Miroku needed her just as bad as Sango.

"You should go back Inuyasha."

He snorted.

"And return to that blubbering idiot? Keh."

Sango's eyes fixed unwaveringly on the half-breed, then turned back to Kirara.

"Blubbering?" she questioned softly.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied gently, grasping his Tessaiga. He smelled Sesshomaru.

Sango didn't notice, but continued to stroke Kirara.

"Look Inuyasha, I don't care how much you beg, I'm not going."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I care? I'm not here to beg you."

Sango turned to face him.

"Then what are you here for?"

Inuyasha rose to his feet and walked over to Sango.

"To tell you how stupid you're acting."

Sango rose to her feet, and stepped in front of Inuyasha.

"Stupid? You call caring stupid!" she cried, balling her fists.

Inuyasha stayed calm as he replied, "No, but I think the way you're overreacting is stupid."

Sango's head bent low in anger, but she bit at her tongue. No one understood how betrayed she felt. No one could comprehend her anger. Especially not Inuyasha…

She jumped onto Kirara's back, and tried to take off, but Inuyasha had ended up right next to her again.

"Look Sango, I don't care if you come back or not, but you can't leave without knowing how much you're hurting Miroku."

Sango paused.

"Look, I know Miroku's an idiot, and the most lecherous, lying monk in the world. But he's not stupid enough to go behind the woman he loves. He cares about you. More than you're letting on, and it's not helping that you're running away from the situation... I thought you were supposed to be this strong demon slayer… If so, then stop being a baby and jump in and solve your problem."

It was the wisest Inuyasha had sounded. Ever.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha glanced down at her.

"Sango?"

Sango sighed, holding back tears.

"Go away." She finally whispered, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kirara dashed off into the sky, and Inuyasha went flying backwards. Sango didn't look back, but kept going. She didn't want to go back. Didn't want to feel this pain. She felt like she could die at this very moment.

Inuyasha landed on his feet, a curse escaping his lips.

"Just like a human." He snarled, and then straightened his robes.

It didn't matter, he could smell Sesshomaru linger all over her, and he didn't know how much longer he could tolerate his brother's foul stench anyway. He just wanted to know what he was doing with her.

* * *

Everyone was fast asleep, and only Sesshomaru was awake, back resting against a tree. He was wide-awake, so awake he could hear a sound overhead. He looked up in time to see a creature fly above the treetops. He sniffed the air.

"It's that Sango woman." He realized, standing to his feet. "What is she doing away from the group?"

He bounded into the air again, following the cat, but being careful not to stray too far from Rin. Finally, he was close enough to land on the cat. Kirara growled, and Sango looked back in surprise.

"Don't you know it's dangerous out here for a human?" Sesshomaru-sama questioned, adding, "Nevertheless a female human."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'm a Taijiya. I can take care of myself."

Sesshomaru snorted. He admired this woman's confidence, even in the face of her doom.

"Don't be so sure woman." He snarled, pulling out Tokijin. "I could have your head clean off before you even touch that boomerang of yours."

Sango swallowed slightly, then pulled at Kirara's fur. Sesshomaru caught the motion and jumped into the air right as Kirara dipped low to the ground. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and positioned herself correctly on Kirara.

"Now!" Sango cried and Kirara did a full turn, heading straight for the falling Sesshomaru.

Sango raised her gigantic weapon, anger giving her strength she never knew she had.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Sesshomaru watched the boomerang fly towards him, but it didn't faze him. He simply raised his two fingers to his chest, than lashed them out, flying past the boomerang's aim.

Sango watched as a flash of green light dashed toward her. She ducked, the whip of light barely missing her. Sesshomaru pulled it back in just as Hiraikotsu returned to Sango. Sesshomaru landed on the nearest tree branch, then dashed out into the night, Tokijin in hand. And just as he reached Sango, she had yanked out her katana as well.

Both paused.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked down. A blade pointed at his throat. Sango glanced down to see that that youkai's sword was pointed at her as well.

They both lowered their weapons.

"Maybe you _can _handle yourself human. But next time I won't play games with you."

Sango stared blankly at him. That was a game?

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, and took a seat next to her.

"So human. Why are you here?"

Sango sighed. She wasn't sure she should tell him, but for some reason, she did. Anything to relieve the pressure she felt on her heart.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin whimpered, searching for his masculine shape. But he was nowhere to be seen.

Rin sat up sleepily, rubbing at her eyes. He couldn't have left her could he?

"Rin." She heard a monotone voice call out. She looked behind her to see the 6ft inuyokai in his magnificent splendor.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she whispered happily.

"Rin, there's someone I want you to meet."

Rin raised her eyebrow questionably, and brown eyes narrowing. What did he mean?

And out, from behind Sesshomaru, stepped a short, dark-haired woman, dressed in a red, pink, and green kimono.

Rin gasped and Sango smiled.

"Hi Rin." She whispered.

**_Alright... That's it for now. All I can write… I have NO idea where this is going, so the end will surprise me just as much as it might you… Keh. W/e… Anywayz, hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when I'll update, b/c I've been busy…But I'll try and make it soon… But I have other fanfics I have to update as well. LOL. Ya… I'm gonna be busy… Thx to reviews from: Anariel, lindagirl, DeAtHmAvEn, psychosybil, Hikari, sakuryn, arandomreader, animeaddict99, Xx.Aranthi.xX, Helltanz98, sftbllcowgirl, and eli. Arigatou all! Remember, R&R so I'll update faster, and make it better!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, he would regret it. P Muahahaha. LOL.**_

A ferocious glower was plastered on Rin's face the whole day, and it had everyone in a slight uneasiness. They could feel Rin's dislike seeping from her pores and engulfing the air around them. But no one had expected just how far her detest could take her.

"Rin," Sango had asked after preparing a fish breakfast, "You hungry?"

But the girl had strongly refused, mumbling something about poison.

Sango had tried again a little while later, asking Rin is she'd like her to do her hair; which, Rin quickly replied no and rolled in the dirt just to messy her hair even further.

Sango had even volunteered to play hide and seek with the girl, but when Sango had to search for Rin, she was looking everywhere in the forest for her. By the time she was so tired she gave up, she found Rin sleeping next to Jaken.

The Taijiya was becoming quickly exasperated, never knew that trying to please an eight year old girl would be so hard. She suddenly missed Shippo, who was always so quick to cheer up.

Rin's delicate fingers rubbed into Kirara's fur, scratching behind her ears and giggling.

"It seems she takes to Kirara well." She muttered, slumping to her knees.

Sesshomaru appeared from behind a couple oak trees, Ah-Un's leash grasped in his hands.

"Woman," he acknowledged Sango, "I need you to give them water."

A skeptical look crossed Sango's frail features, already so tired from trying to entertain the little girl. When she had agreed to take this baby-sitting job, she didn't know what a task it would be. She'd much rather be facing demons than keep care of this wild child.

"I'll do it my lord!" Rin volunteered, grinning as she dashed over to Ah-Un.

"Thank you Rin, but I want the slayer to do it."

Both of their gazes cast over to Sango, who slouched even more, wanting to just rest.

"Get up you petty woman!" Jaken demanded, smacking Sango with his Staff of Two Heads.

Rin giggled hysterically, glad she wasn't hit by the stick this time. Sango, on the other hand, was annoyed, thrashing Jaken along his fat green head.

"I'm sorry milady." He apologized a fleshy lump swelling.

"I bet you are!"

Sango snorted, then rose to her feet and snatched the reigns from The Lord of The Western Lands.

Kirara rose to her feet and followed, purring softly behind her mistress. Rin watched in awe after Kirara, then quickly followed.

"Here kitty!" she called, laughing again.

Sango looked back behind her. For a little girl who wasn't so easily opened, she did laugh a lot.

Kirara stopped, turning to face Rin and jumping into the little girl's arms. Both had a look of great content as they followed the raven-haired demon slayer to the lake.

Sango released Ah-Un's binds, letting them dip their two snouts into the water to drink. The water looked cool and crystal clear, and the sound was almost relaxing.

She dusted her kimono then sat by the water's edge, letting the liquid run coolly over her toes.

She propped herself on her elbows, leaning back so she could peak through the lush green trees to the sky. A humid, summer day, almost perfect, there wasn't a better time to take a dip. But for now, Sango was grateful to just rest by the water's edge. She would need her energy.

"BANZAI!" came a mischievous cry, and heavy splash filled Sango's nostrils.

She coughed hysterically, spitting out water and wiping it from her eyes. She glared out into the water to see Rin laughing maliciously, naked in the lake. She had obviously dived in like that on purpose.

Sango coughed more, looking over to her side. A soaked Kirara looked over at her with shaggy fur covering her large eyes as she mewed. Sango grinned, pulling off her kimono as well and jumping into the water.

"Wahoo!" she laughed as she landed into the water, the waves sweeping up Rin in their current.

"AAAH!" Rin screamed, but a look of delight sparkled in her eyes as the water dunked her under.

Sango swam through the water, looking for Rin. She spotted her waving under the water. She waved back, and then watched Rin head back to the surface. She joined her.

Both were doubled over in hysterics, dripping wet and loving it. The water didn't seem so cold in this wonderful heat, and Sango was absolutely right. There wasn't a better time to swim.

Sango dived underwater, heading to Rin's kicking legs and yanking her under. Rin let out a sharp gasp, as she was pulled underwater, staring straight into Sango's chocolate eyes as bubbles rose to the surface. The little girl pushed her playfully, swimming away from her. The two girls' heads broke surface.

"You'll never catch me!" Rin bubbled, already stroking away from Sango.

"You wanna bet?"

The tajiya moved her slim body gracefully under the water, moving quickly but not enough to catch Rin. She wanted to give the girl a fighting chance; after all, she would catch her if she actually tried.

But to Sango's surprise the child was faster in the water than she was on land, moving throughout the lake with the grace of a coy fish. If Sango didn't know any better, she would have actually tried to catch the young one, just to see if she could even get close to her.

Minutes of bliss turned into hours of ecstasy as the two swam without worries. Sango had even forgotten about Miroku, but she knew that would only last so long.

Finally, Rin crawled out of the water, plunging into the grass. Her breaths were heavy and fast, but she had a grin on her face that told Sango she had enjoyed herself.

The demon slayer lifted her shapely body from the water as well, placing back on her colorful kimono. Rin watched in innocent curiosity.

"Sango?" Rin whispered shyly, and the woman's brown eyes cast down to her, "Will I look like that someday?"

Sango blushed slightly, tying the sash on her kimono. She bent down and lifted Rin's kimono from the ground, and held it out to her.

"Maybe." She answered, not really sure what the girl would look like.

Maybe like Kagome. They did have an odd resemblance.

A sharp pang hit Sango as she recalled the miko reincarnation, one of the truest friends she had ever had, left behind as well. She couldn't imagine going on without Kagome.

Rin pulled the little dress over her head and Sango helped her tie the sash with deft movements. The little girl smiled at her, squeezing her wet hair.

"Sango, you think you can do my hair like yours?"

The older female nodded, a lump in her throat too big to actually talk.

Rin scooped up Kirara, who had fallen asleep peacefully beside the water's edge, and Sango grasped Ah-Un's reigns once more.

_Kagome…_

When they returned to camp, a fire was blazing and some type of meat was roasting on a stick. The Taijiya didn't have the heart to ask what it was, but after all that exercise she had worked up an appetite.

"Where were you?" Jaken cried, making sure he wasn't within Sango's reach.

She tied a ribbon around her long black hair. Sesshomaru's amber eyes flickered from her to Rin.

"Jaken. Can't you see how wet they are? They obviously went out for a swim."

Sango's eyes flashed over to Sesshomaru.

"How decisive of you." She complimented sardonically.

Rin ignored them both and grabbed a cooking stick and bit into the hot meat savagely. Embarrassment filled Sango as she watched the child eat like she had never had a meal before.

"Rin, slow down." She warned, taking a seat beside her.

The girl smiled at her and nodded, slowing her pace but still taking large bites. Sango sighed. Her work was cut out for her.

* * *

Later that night, they had all fallen asleep by the light of the dying fire; all that was, except Sango. Built-up tears streamed down her cheeks as she cuddled into a large Kirara. Her mind couldn't escape from the thoughts of Miroku, and how he had betrayed her heart so easily.

How could he lay up with another woman? How could he be so lecherous? She raised a finger to wipe away a tear welding in her soggy brown eyes. She knew exactly why.

Miroku didn't have much time left; the wind tunnel was surely killing him. And with no sights of Naraku, he had to have an heir to continue his mission. But Miroku had none, and though he asked Sango, she had immediately refused, but always getting angered when he asked another woman.

How could she be selfish enough to deny Miroku of his needs? He had told her so many times that he cared about her, yet she refused to tell him her feelings.

What was she doing here with this heartless murderer? She would've been better to have just stayed with Inuyasha and the others.

Poor Shippo, he was probably distraught. The little kitsune was like a nephew to her, and it hurt her to leave him like that.

But she knew no one was as upset as Miroku, who cared the most about her. But it was his fault she was here in the first place. Or was it? After all, Miroku could now be happy. Shouldn't she have just been happy for him?

Her eyes studied the sleeping figure of Rin. That girl had to be the only thing she focused on. Something to distract her so her emotions wouldn't hurt so much…

The sleeping figure of Rin stirred and then her head lifted. Sango quickly shut her eyes, puffy and red from crying.

The little girl crept over to the Taijiya, snuggling in beside her and falling back to sleep. Sango sighed, enjoying the child's comfort. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

Sesshomaru's narrowed amber eyes watched as Rin lurked over to the demon slayer.

'Humans.' He thought.

_**A/N: That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. And I promise to take it slow. . With the relationship I mean. Anyway, I'll try and update soon. Ok? But only on one condition... You must review! So go now, REVIEW! Oh, and thx for reviews for chapter 2 from: Samantha (WOOT! Schmexy Sesshy, Moon!) Helltanz98, Nightfall2525, sakuryn, macy, peligro, KekeKikyosDaughter, and Jill1209!** ** Arigatou gozaimasu! .**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters that go with it… LOL. But I LOVE THE SHOW!_**

Her face flushed red with anger.

"And what makes it any concern of yours?"

"Human I concern myself with whatever I damn well please and you'd be best to learn to appreciate that!"

Sango's eyes glared transfixed on the golden amber pupils of Sesshomaru-sama. Her chest heaved with the rage that coursed through her body, her hands shivered with agitation as she fought the urge to slap the youkai before her.

He was nothing but an arrogant fool and he thought his way was always the best way even if it put them in the way of danger! He was so caught up in thinking he was invincible that he never let himself see that his haughtiness would be the death of all of them one of these days. It was a miracle Rin had even survived this long in his hands.

She raised a threatening finger in his face and his lips curled back as if he would snap them off. His eyes gleamed with a frightening maliciousness that sent shivers down Sango's spine but the mix of anger was much too overwhelming for her to pull back.

"You," she balled her finger into a fist and pulled it down by her side, "Are the most ignorant man to have ever crossed a demon exterminator and it would be best if you'd remember that youkai."

A pure white eyebrow arched as he towered over the less than intimidating height of the Taijiya.

"And you," he said with a cold and emotionless glare, "had better remember who you're talking to."

Sango was left staring at him, mouth slightly slack as he turned on his heel and bounded away. Her cheeks flushed with fury, her fists balled as she released her anger on a nearby tree, punching it so hard the pain didn't even phase her as the bark ripped away from the trunk.

"Who does he think he is?" she cried, glaring down at Kirara with exasperation, "All demons are just alike. Arrogant and foolish! Need to wipe each and everyone of them off the planet the no good…"

Her ranting was cut short as a rustle in the bushes beside her alerted her attention, she paused, ready to spring into action in case Inuyasha's older brother had overheard her and was willing for attack. But to her surprise a little girl emerged from the brush, a handful of white lilies clasped in her diminutive hands.

"Hi Sango!" she greeted; sitting down by the tree the Taijiya had just finished punching.

She began to string the flowers together, humming a bubbly tune as she knotted each one with the deftness of a child who had made many a blossom necklace in her day.

"Sango was that Lord Sesshomaru?" she giggled after making a mistake on her necklace and starting over.

Sango nodded, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat before taking a seat next to the little raven-haired girl that resembled quite a likeness to Kagome.

"Yes. That was—"

She let her comment trail off and watched the little girl tie one stem after another,

"What have you got there, Rin?"

Rin laughed, her chocolate eyes turning up to Sango and giggling with a soft brightness that touched Sango deeply. She was like a child of her own.

"What does it look like silly?" she giggled, continuing the string of the lilies together. Sango watched in a brief silence afraid to break her concentration and even more so that if she talked then she would probably continue her ranting and griping.

As she watched in silence so close to Rin she was suddenly reminded of her little brother Kohaku, trapped in the grasp of the evil Naraku. It had been a while since she had thought about what happened that fateful day they received information that a prince and his castle were haunted by the presence of youkai.

Her family and some of the best demon slayers in her village arrived at the castle to ward off the demons, but much to their surprise the demon destroyed them all, taking her brother in the process after causing him to slay everyone else around him.

When she awoke she realized that her brother was dead and soon after that her village was destroyed by who she was tricked into thinking was the hanyou Inuyasha.

She tried to slay him and avenge her fallen comrades but soon found out that she was tricked and the man who had so easily fooled her was the cunning villain Naraku who had apparently had meddled in the lives of others as well.

She swore revenge on the man and after discovering her brother was alive she promised that she would not stop until she had him safe at her side again. But that day seemed like a faraway dream now as she sat here watching Rin finish tying the last of her lilies.

"Why was Sesshomaru mad?" she asked innocently, pulling the last knot in satisfaction.

Sango searched for the right words to explain it to the little child before her. Indeed she was smart but her intelligence wasn't Sango's concern. She was more worried that it was much too personal to tell.

"He just…" she fingered the flower necklace Rin had just finished, admiring it, "Wanted to know how long I'd be around."

Rin looked confused, her brows furrowing.

"Around? Aren't you with us forever Sango-chan?"

Her voice dripped with a genuine confusion and her eyes sparkled with a hurt look as if she could never think that the demon-slayer would leave her. It had been only a week but she had become very attached to the woman as if she were her own mother. But that could be expected for a girl whose only form of parenthood was a bloodthirsty murderer with absolutely no compassion for anything breathing.

"Forever is a very long time Rin." She replied, sighing and picking herself from the dirt to show that she was done with their subject.

Rin rose to her feet as well, placing the flower necklace around her neck and sighing.

"Rin!" came out a high-pitched, crackling voice from the brush.

Sango came to recognize that sound very well, and with every split in his voice it made her feel a headache approach almost immediately. It was safe to say she dreaded the toad-like minion's presence, and now wasn't any different.

"She's with me Jaken." She called out in response, placing her hands on her hips as Rin stopped behind her legs and grabbed her wrist.

Jaken's staff was the first to emerge from the green, his stubby little hand followed soon after as it was connected to a small and feeble body cloaked in brown robes. His forehead was wrinkly as if he were frustrated but that was believable as he always talked as if he couldn't believe half the things that came from others' mouths.

"Rin," Jaken whined, completely ignoring Sango's existence as his large yellow eyes searched her face, "You insolent brat what are you doing here?"

Rin gripped Sango's wrist tighter, sensing a firm whacking heading her way from the staff of two heads, which she had come to dread every time it approached.

"I-I wanted to be w-with Sango." She stuttered, stepping behind Sango as the walking stick became dangerously close.

Jaken regarded Sango as if seeing her for the first time.

"The Tajiya?"

His brows furrowed in skepticism as he eyed her with evident disapproval, letting his enormous pupils scan her from striking head to diminutive toad he disregarded her as if she was ugly.

Sango cleared her throat, not appreciating his stares and even less his tone as responded to the frightened child clinging to her in fright.

"What's the problem Jaken? What has Rin done to you?"

Jaken snorted, crossing his arms and holding his indignant head high. Who was she to talk to him?

His voice was haughty, as he replied, "None of your business human."

Sango snorted, grabbing the staff from Jaken and yanking her hand from Rin's grip. The little imp looked horrified, jumping up and down as his miniature hands reached out for it. But Sango was much taller than him and a small maniacal smirk twisted across her mouth as he continued to futilely grab for the item she grasped. A small smile played on Rin's lips and her shred of fear dissipated from her emotions as she watched the jest take place before her.

Then, with the deftness of a woman who was skilled with her movements, she smacked Jaken with the staff so fast he could barely see what happened before he felt the pain throbbing throughout his lumpy temples, and then slowly a bulge began to swell.

He screeched in pain, rubbing at his sore head and hopping about to the rhythm of Rin's laughter as Sango smiled triumphantly down upon her handiwork. That would teach him to mess with her or Rin again.

But her joy was soon interrupted as another rustling came from the bushes and the tall inu youkai emerged, looking very stern and almost frightening. Jaken began to sob, running over to his master and showing him the bruise that still pulsated on his head.

"Look milord! Look what that human brat did to my worldly head!"

Sesshomaru's amber eyes cast down to the bruise on his head than back up to the woman.

"You did this?" he asked, motioning towards Jaken in a way that made Jaken back up in fear of his master's touch.

Sango had the likely mind to do it again but she held the staff carefully in her tight grip in case she had to swing on Inuyasha's half brother. She nodded. Of course she did not know that Sesshomaru knew very well of the deed she had committed and he had to admit he was impressed with the swiftness she had executed her move.

Her face never changed as he gazed over at the Tajiya.

"Very well," he said in a monotone voice, looking back to Jaken, "Jaken, shut up."

Almost immediately Jaken ceased his sniveling and seemed to freeze at Sesshomaru-sama's command. The Lord of the Western Lands said nothing, turning to Rin who was now hidden behind Sango again in fear that Sess would yell at her as well.

His gaze turned back to Sango.

"Grab the girl. We're leaving."

Sango said nothing, just glad that she was still alive as she scooped up Rin and threw the staff of two heads at Jaken. The imp scrambled for it, muttering curses as he shot nasty looks at Sango but the demon exterminator ignored him. She was much more engrossed on that spark she caught in Sesshomaru's eyes just now. What did that mean for her?

She had no idea… But she didn't feel it was anything good knowing him.


End file.
